


Gravity

by TwoWorldsChild



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, In Memory of Anton Yelchin, Original Character Death(s), a try to handle this, lost battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWorldsChild/pseuds/TwoWorldsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly there were a Klingon Cruiser in front of their ship, and it was not enough time to raise the shields...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I´m not a native speaker, so forgive me any mistakes. Would you?
> 
> I read about his death early sunday morning, and can't believe it...he was so damn young...much too young. No one should go with 27. No one. Rest in Peace, Anton Yelchin...unforgotten Pavel A. Chekov.

* * *

 

 

_**The fear of death is illogical.** _

_**The fear of death is what keeps us alive.** _

 

 

He had lost over the years more as one person...

He lost Gaila before he was aware that he wanted more than another bed story. He would never get the chance to meet Spock's mother. Or get ever again an lecture about the own recklessness by Christopher Pike. And he painfully misses the old ambassador. But just as he thought that he left all this behind, a further loss opened old wounds. And even if they knew what they let themselves in when they moved out to expand the horizon of mankind, losses always hit him particularly hard within his crew. He was the Captain, was responsible for the nearly eight hundred souls aboard the Enterprise. And sometimes this burden almost crushes him.

Like yesterday.

Suddenly there was a Klingon Cruiser in front of their ship, and it was not enough time to raise the shields. The torpedo hitting them with full force, shook the Enterprise till her core. Hell breaks loose within seconds. One of the steering Consoles bursts in a pandemonium of sparks and fire. There are sirens blaring, and the bridge was bathing in an unholy, bloodred light. His world sank into darkness. When he regained consciousness, is nothing like before. Would never be again. And he knew that the greatest burden will yet still to come: to notify the fallen crewmember´s family. Pavel´s family. And it was, as if even the light of the stars appears weaker than before, outside the transparent aluminum window.

Because he preceded ...

To his beloved stars.

And slowly Jim wipes a single tear from the corner of his eye.

 

 

_**We are finite infinity** _

_**Finite infinite** _


End file.
